In some wireless communication networks, a channel resource may be allocated for communication between first and second wireless communication devices during an allocated time period.
The allocated time period may include a contention based access period or a scheduled time period, e.g., in which the channel resource is pre-allocated for communication between the first and second wireless communication devices.
The wireless communication devices may maintain the allocated time period as long as at least one of the wireless communication devices has data ready for transmission. When both of the wireless communication devices do not have data ready for transmission, the wireless communication devices may release the allocated time period to enable another, different, wireless communication device to utilize the channel resource for communication.